Collapsible propellers, impellers, and turbines have been designed for various implementations including but not limited to both manned and unmanned aerial vehicles, medical devices, windmills, boats, mechanical stirrers, and the like. The form of such collapsible structures are as varied as their intended usages.
Collapsible propellers can provide a number of benefits over traditional propellers, such as the ability to be selectively operated thus saving on energy and/or fuel costs, reducing drag (when not in use), and directionally control an aircraft without having to supply further moving parts. However, with such systems come a number of problems.
Since the propeller must move from a “closed” or non-use position to an “open” or use position, there can be a number of concerns regarding proper balance and removing vibrations from the system. Thus, the expansion between the closed and open positioned must be correctly regulated or timed so that each propeller blade changes position in a uniform fashion. Further, if the propeller opens or closes at speed, the blades may violently open and/or close thereby causing damage to the aircraft, the propeller itself, or potentially human lives.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a propeller that could function in the above described manner without requiring undue manipulation and/or calculations from a pilot of the particular aircraft in question. This means such a system would regulate itself and prevent any type of human error which is often the source of many operation based failures of various apparatus and systems.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus, such as a collapsible propeller, that can both open and close without under human manipulation. Further such a propeller must be safe to be selectively operated at speed without damaging any surrounding materials. The present invention and its embodiments meet and exceed these objectives. In addition, such a collapsible propeller can be applied to any situation or parent device other than aircrafts as previously described herein.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,726 pertains to a foldable propeller for a ship having a hub for mounting on a drive shaft of the ship, and at least two skew-type blades, each of which is pivotably arranged in the hub for configuration between a first, essentially folded together position and a second, essentially unfolded position, wherein each blade presents a generator line. Each of the blades has a skew distribution such that the leading edge of the inner and outer radii, respectively, are located substantially forward and aft of the generator line of the blade. The mid-chord line of the propeller extends substantially forward and aft of the generator line of the blade. A foldable propeller with such blade geometry provides improved performance; in particular, ready unfolding, high reverse thrust and low noise and vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,624 pertains to a collapsible vertical wind mill, which comprises four main wings arranged in a rhombic form having a pair of opposed corners fitted on a shaft and auxiliary wings each provided on each of the main wings. The upper one of the pair corners on the shaft is fitted via a bearing capable of movement along the shaft. The other pair of opposed corners of the rhombic structure each have a hinged structure capable of variation of the angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,926 pertains to devices for mixing or treating fluids or free flowing powders. The invention comprises a rod or other support carrying a plurality of radial or diverging arms or blades hinged or jointed to the rod or support, or to a part carried thereby, and adapted to be folded towards or against the rod or support for the purpose of allowing the device to be passed through a restrictive aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,475 pertains to a collapsible propeller for airplanes or for glider having auxiliary motors. The propeller comprises a rotary shaft, a plurality of blades, and a pivotal mounting for the blades upon the shaft permitting the arrangement of the same substantially parallel to the axis of rotation or at substantially right angles to said axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,723 pertains to an emergency propeller for use by aircraft that comprises two sections pivotally supported on the propeller shaft inward off the main propeller, said section being normally arranged in a line with the shaft and therefore in closed position, means being provided for solely holding the propeller blades and means being also provided for throwing and retaining the blades in the wind or water.
International Application WO2008/146947 pertains to a windmill that rotates a generator to generate electricity via wind power. The windmill has a hydraulic cylinder having a foldable propeller, a hydraulic cylinder for widening the propeller, a propeller shaft, a propeller shaft post, a bearing, a propeller shaft post angle adjusting bracket, and a propeller shaft post angle adjusting bracket shaft.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. The present invention and its embodiments provide for a mechanically timed collapsible propeller that can be selectively operated. Further, the propeller can be used to steer a craft, reduce drag, and operate under virtually any desired condition. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.